The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Eric's Point of View)
by Bex0591
Summary: The title says it all. This about events that happened in the second film in Eric's Point and more. With some familiar characters from all three films, the TV series, books, with a few extra twists, and OC's. This is my first fan fiction, so I hope to improve both the story and my writing as I go along. All rights belong to Disney. Enjoy, and happy reading.
1. Chapter 1:Celebration

**Chapter. 1: Celebration**

The morning was perfect. The sky, light and clear as a perfect summer day. The sea, clean and crystal, shimmering the light reflection of the sun. Today is going to be a good day.

The guests have gathered onto the deck, the sailors preparing to set sail to the open ocean. Everyone was excited, for today is the day to show both worlds of land and sea that we are now and forever truly one. For Ariel and I, have been blessed with a beautiful baby girl, name Melody. And today is her "Right of Passage Ceremony".

The Royal Galion was covered with garlands and bouquets of flowers. Including a green and gold plaque that had Melody's initial, with a small pink bow on the bottom. The entire ship was engulfed by the aroma of sweet yellow daisies and white calla lilies. When it came to the arrangements, Ariel asked Melody which flower and color she liked best. Ariel wanted to use white calla lilies with purple ribbon, I had the idea of using yellow roses with pink ribbons. Melody was just about three weeks, but when we presented our ideas to her she just crawled on the bed and fell over to her back and her hands just happened to grab on to my ribbon and Ariel's flower. All Melody did was just play with them, as they were new toys. But they gave us the idea that the pink ribbon and the white calla lily went great together (just like us). Talk about best of both worlds, even though they were picked by a baby.

It's hard to believe that almost two years ago, the world of the merpeople was said to be myths and legends. But now here we are together as, well, practically next door neighbors. Me, the newest king to my kingdom of Meridia, Who's a husband to a beautiful wife, who is also both a mermaid, and my queen. And we are now proud new parents to a wonderful baby girl of both human and mermaid worlds.

Everyone keeps telling me I'm the luckiest man alive. To escape crucial storms that would've killed me, twice. To survive the wrath of a sea witch when she went insane with power, after turning herself into a titan. Most of all, being glad that my wife didn't drown me to try to kill me herself. At least I thought that's what she would've done after that fiasco with Ursula's human disguise Vanessa. In some ways personally, they're right.

The fact that Ariel was the one who saved me from that storm that caused the ship wreck. It was her that sang to me the morning after. The one who saved me again from my fake wedding to that black and purple witch. And the girl who was nearly killed by that monster if it weren't for me.

Everyone has their own opinion on how I'm still alive after everything that happened. Here on land, they believe it was God lending his strength to those who were doing righteous in his presents. To the merpeople, they thought it was just pure luck to those who escaped the wrath Poseidon's power. In my opinion, it probably the sum of both.

No matter, one thing for certain that without each other. Neither me nor Ariel, would've made it out alive and be here celebrating our daughter's arrival.

As for the adventures we've had and shared, we've put them away and are saving them as bedtime stories for us to tell Melody. Aside from them we're saving our energy for when she starts going off on her own adventures that'll might get her into mischiefs. Something tells me, that my little Melody will someday become more like her mother when it will come to stuff like that. I mean she has my hair color and eye's, but I want to be prepared for when she starts walking and swimming, then we'll be in hot water. But no matter what Melody decides what she turns out to be, we will love her and always be proud of her.

I greeted the guests one by one as they came aboard the Galion. Most were close friend, and members of the royal court. Including Grimsby, and Carlotta as the closest people to parents I have, since mine passed away when I was just a little kid. To Ariel, they're both in-laws, teachers, and the closest human friends she has here in Meridia. And in a way, they're more than happy to be somewhat grandparents to Melody on my side of the family.

Grim, he may not seem like it much, but he's really like a second father to me. He didn't teach me how to sail, or steer a ship, but he did everything he could to teach me what I know about being royalty, and its duties. It wasn't easy for either of us, especially for him when it came to his lessons. Because half the time I would sneak out during his sessions and spend the remainder of the day on the beach. Or get lost in a daze in my imaginations about sailing the seas, or the stories about mermaids. However, before my father died Grim swore to him that he'd look after me and teach me what I needed to know about being a prince, and how to be a king. Like I said it wasn't easy but he kept his word and through the years we had together, Grim fulfilled his promise with flying colors. Especially when there were times I felt I could never measure up to his or my father's expectations. Times I felt so panicked, stressed, or confused of who I'm supposed to be, or want to be. Grim was able to help me by letting me observe and work with the sailors, showing me how to navigate, steering the ship, and how to set the sails. Letting me do things like horseback riding to village, or walk on the beach unescorted, things to help me relax so I could clear my head. And occasionally giving some advice help me make certain decisions, pretty much what Grim did when I couldn't get my mind off about the girl who saved me. It wasn't easy, but I was going to let the mystery girl go, and choose Ariel to get to know her more. Of course, I didn't know at the time that Ariel was the mystery girl the whole time, but hey better late than never, right? And when we told Grim we were pregnant, he was thrilled with excitement that he's been given a second opportunity to teach again. For his sake, I hope Melody won't be too much of a handful.

Ariel, she was a princess, she was born and raised in a life of royalty just like me. So in some ways she knows how to behave, and how to act like a princess (even it meant being bored to death at half the things in the life of a royal). And what I found most intriguing about her, is her independence, curiosity, love for music, and wanting to be and adventurer. A great match that both myself and Grim definitely approve of. Then again, a royal life under the sea is a little different as to living on land. Especially when to know the difference between utensils to eat with, and the ones you comb your hair with.

To Grim, even though she was a mermaid princess who was transformed in to a human. She was no different from any other individual who needed to know the basic niceties of the royal human culture. When it came to knowing certain objects, like telling which was a musical pipe, and a smoking pipe (which by the way still makes me laugh). From learning how to dance, to what kind of cake you want. She faced these kinds of dilemmas when planning our wedding and felt very overwhelmed, especially feeling worried that her family wasn't going to be part of the wedding. But luckily with the help of Grim and Sabastian coordinating together, we were able to create a wedding that everyone is still talks about to this day.

For Carlotta, aside from being the head housekeeper of the palace staff. She's also a second mother to me and Ariel since we lost ours when we were both just little kids. I can remember when I was about maybe six or seven years old, I use to have nightmares so bad. I'd wake up screaming, gasping, or crying and Carlotta would come in to try to calm me down by trying to tell me things like, "It was just a bad dream. You're safe now'. How'd she held me close as she was hugging me, she also hummed a song to me, something her mother sang to her but couldn't remember the words. But she remembered the melody of the song by the heart. It was like something my mother did when she was still alive. I could tell that Carlotta really does care, and she was the one woman I can come and talk to about certain things.

For Ariel, her mother Queen Athena was killed when she was only about three or four years old so she doesn't remember much about her. So anything that involves a mother daughter bonding wasn't something she wasn't too familiar with, but it is something she shares with Carlotta. Like any mother figure to someone like me, she wants me to be happy as long as she approves of who I choose. And I think Carlotta approved of Ariel ever since after that fight with Ursula, especially finding out that she was a mermaid princess. When the word got out about our wedding, it was both her and Ariel made that beautiful wedding dress together which brought tears to Carlotta. She said she felt really honored and happy to share that moment, and is proud to be a somewhat a mother-in-law to her. It was at that moment that Ariel told me that she really feels that she has a mother at her side. And what mother wouldn't be glad to hear that she's going to be a grandmother? Now that bit of news really got Carlotta excited about having a baby in the castle again, to be able to have that mother, daughter, and grandmother bonding type experience.

It really is good to know that Ariel not only gained in-law-parents to love and share a life together. It also a great thing to understand that Melody will have both grandparents on both land and sea, to know that no matter where she ends up in life. There will be those above and below the waves that she'll know they will care and love her. Like I said, Both Grimsby and Carlotta are more than happy to be part of Melody's life, I know I am.

"Congratulations your Majesty, you and Queen Ariel must be very proud". Said an elderly woman wearing a rose/white colored dress, as she bowed her head and rose back up with a small smile.

"Thank you Lady Matilda, we are most very proud. And thank you for honoring my daughter with your presents. You look more lovely every time I see you". She then let out a small giggle and blush. She always felt, even the most smallest of complements made her feel a little embarrassed.

"Excuse me King Eric, but where is the little princess and the Queen? We are all very anxious to meet your new borne child". Asked and elderly man. He was short, at least the top of his head was at my shoulder. And he was round, just like captain Jones, but seemed to be in good health.

"They must be still in the ships cabin getting ready. Sometimes waiting for two minutes can feel like two hours when women take their time". At least I hope so.

The last time Ariel missed the ship, she hitched a ride on the back of her killer whale friend Spot. Hoping to ketchup and climb on board before anyone notice, but they did and that made her list of grand entrances. I wasn't mad or embarrassed, (maybe a little) maybe a little nervous, and worried. But seeing a whale like Spot up close carrying my wife like that. All she could do was just smile and wave, luckily my fears all washed away the moment I saw Ariel stepped on to the ship.

"Eric, Captain Jones wanted me to let you know that we're about to cross the border line between our shores and Atlantica's waters. I think it's time for you and the Queen to bring Princess Melody outside to the deck to meet everyone". Said Grim with a serious tone.

"Okay Grim, just be sure to have the band ready when we walk down the stairs". Hopefully there won't be any need to pick up swimming hitch hikers. Thankfully the sound of a certain baby crying, and a familiar singing voice proved that both my wife and daughter were on the ship.

"Oh thank God". I whispered in relief.

Sometimes I forget that Ariel is a natural borne adventuring type of woman. But after the baby was borne, I think she's finally settling down and saving her energy for the years to come with Melody. Cause if there is anything that she inherited from us, it'll be our love of dreaming and exploring. Considering what my father-in-law went through with Ariel, I pray to God to give me the strength to keep up with Melody and keep her in line without being too hard on her. I swear, nothing about being a leader or a parent is going to be easy, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else.

Everything was really well prepared to introduce Melody to everyone. To both the members of the Meridian royal court, and to the ocean citizens of Atlantica Including Ariel's family and friends.

I accented the stairs to the ship's cabin then started listening to Ariel's singing. I can tell by a certain tone that she's singing Melody's lullaby. I can never get enough of her music, I laid my ear against the door to listen in on the song. As soon as Ariel started singing, I lipped sing with the lyrics. Just to get the feeling that I'm in there with them without interrupting.

"_You are my world my dar-ling._

_What a wonderful world I see._

_You are the song I'm sing-ing._

_You're my beautiful Mel-o-dy"._

As much as I love my wife's singing voice, I'm afraid it was time to cut the lullaby short. Half the time I hate to admit it, but as King and Queen we have duties as both diplomats and as parents. So, we have to present our daughter to our neighbors to both above and below the sea. So the ceremony has to go on without delay.

"Ariel, darling we better be going". I said to her as I opened the door to the cabin.

"Oh Eric, look at her. Isn't she glowing?"

"Yes. She looks divine and you look exquisite. But look at the time".

As much as I would love to keep looking, and admiring the two most beautiful women in the whole world. We really couldn't keep everyone waiting.

"It couldn't be is it?"

"Your majesties, the crew is awaiting your orders". Grimsby bowing, as he welcomed us as we walked toward the stairs down to the deck.

"We're sailing away from our borders your highnesses".

"Thank you Captain Jones".

"Steady boys, steady". The first mate, Thomas commanded.

"Ahoy, their coming". The lookout announces

"Grim, the band". I whispered.

"Yes sir. Trumpeter's ready, drummers are drumming".

We descended down the stairs to the deck of the ship, greeting Melody to the guests one by one. She was being the happiest baby in the world, cooing, smiling, and laughing at anything and anyone she saw. All except Max, who was too busy hanging his head over the portside. Probably wanting to be the first to greet the merpeople. Hopefully they won't be scared when he stars barking.

"Oh look at the little angel, she's so beautiful". Adored by Lady Matilda.

"Yes I can defiantly see her father's smile, as well as her mother's beauty". King August complimented.

He was an old friend of my father before he died. His son Prince Christopher, is back home with his wife Cinderella who is ill with the cold. They send their regard, and we gave our love to her father-in-law. As well as our hopes for her speedy recovery.

"I must say your majesties, King Triton must be very excited to meet his granddaughter. As well as your sisters for their new niece".

"We'll soon find out King August". Ariel said as she smiled.

"King Eric, merpeople approaching on the port side". Said Thomas

The sound of splashing water, and blow holes letting out air. The guests then waved to the folks down below to welcome them to the surface. That was the sign that the celebration is really about to get started. In the crowd we can see Flounder and Sabastian, as well the old gang together with their own little ones.

Prince Thor and Princess Pearl of Olympia. Whom I've heard that she's not much of a party girl anymore, but more mature now. As for her husband, his attitude has improved since last time we met. He's also being crowned King of Olympia after his father steps down, and passes the throne to him next month. And they brought their three mertriplets, two sons and one daughter. Ares, Thor Jr, and Lilly. Ares takes more of his mother's side, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, but his red fin from his grandmother's, Pearl's mom. Jr, spitting image of his father with hair and fin in all. Lastly is Lilly, Thor said in his letters that she reminded him of his mother the queen with the same name, because of her light brown hair and her bluish/green eyes. So he decided to name his daughter after his mother.

Evan (aka Little Evil Manta) and his wife Laura, hold their son James. Who, a lot of people are still surprised that him being a son of a manta man. He turned out to be merboy instead, with the body and tail completions of his mothers. The color of the tail and hair he gained form his father. Luckily looks never mattered to Laura, because she's blind and has her way of seeing things her way. Just as long as James is happy and healthy, nothing else matter.

Last but not least, the one couple that are practically family are Urchin, Gabriella, her interpreter/ best friend Ollie, and their son Alexander (Alex for short). I still can't believe it, Alex looks almost exactly like Urchin, if it weren't for his mother's skin tone. But other than that, he's a good looking kid.

This is defiantly becoming a really great morning so far. And what better day for Melody, than to meet her God parents and brother. As well as helping Melody make some friends, that'll maybe someday be her best friends. And maybe some human friends to, if they don't mind getting themselves wet every once in a while.

Just then, the sound of trumpets playing the welcoming tune, and mersolders creating an aisle in the water. They raised their swords, making way for Triton to come to the ship with Ariel's sisters close behind him. Then paused in front of the guards with their husbands and fiancés. I joined my girls to greet the wise and noble sea king. He used his magic to raise himself to the edge to meet us at eye level with a pillar of water. He saw how happy Melody and Ariel were to see him, and the baby just laughed and cooed as always. Triton reached out his hand to stroke her cheeks and then smiled at him, and then he smiled back. At that moment, the king raised his trident and created a rainbow over the ship, just like he did before on our wedding day.

For that one moment, everything was as it should be. Two different worlds, finally together as one to celebrate the birth of a child of land and sea. If my parents and Ariel's mother Queen Athena could be here, I'm pretty sure that they would be happy, and proud of us all. Seeing not only two kingdoms, but worlds come together, inside one little baby girl.

To think, mermaids were said thought to be of fable myths and legends. And if, at the time it was true, most would believe we couldn't be together. Because most of us humans can't breathe under water, and most mermaids weren't able to walk on land. But thanks to Triton, for understanding me and Ariel's love for each other, and our worlds. We proved we can be part of each other's world. And now here we are, as new parents to the first of the next generation of life that will carry our hopes, and love in her heart and dreams, forever.


	2. Chapter 2:Tempest Shadow

**AN: First of all I will like to thank daniellm for being the first to follow and favorite, and Ashly for writing the first review. I'm sorry for taking long for adding another chapter, these things take time, and life sometimes needs my full attention. But anyways I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and hope to hear back from you all soon. Happy Reading, and have a nice day ;)**

**Chapter. 2: Tempest Shadow**

"I offer this child to the four currents. Soon she will swim, and soon she will speak the words of the merpeople." Triton announced.

The king waved his trident over Ariel still holding Melody. Enriching the baby's color with its glow, using what looks like pouring rain. But instead of raining water, it's a shower of golden dust, almost like fairy dust. Melody then started glowing herself, I mean literally glowing with the golden aurora of the trident. And just like regular dust, this made the baby sneeze a couple of times, and we just giggled a little. The magic dust then faded away just as a breeze of wind started gusting from the east.

The sound of applauses and cheers came from every direction. Petals of pink roses were falling and drifting gently down to the deck of the ship, and to the surface of the water. Melody laughed more happily, and giving a bigger smile than before.

Triton brought both of his hands together, to make some kind of balled fists. Inside, some kind of golden glow was shining, then just faded away. I think he just created Melody's ceremony gift at the very last minute with magic. But knowing my father-in-law, his gifts are the best. Even when making them on the spot when he's thinking nobody notices.

"My precious Melody, I'm giving you this locket. So that you'll never forget that part of your heart, will always belong to the sea." King Triton assured.

The Locket is in the shape of a golden clam. Melody's name is engraved in front across the pendant.

Triton opened the locket, what came out looked like a small ball of light that floated up to Ariel's eye level. The ball grew to a size of a regular ball, in the form of a water-filled bubble. Showing an image of Atlantica, while playing Melody's lullaby like a music box. Inside the bubble, menfolk's are swimming, going in, out, and around the undersea palace.

Melody then started reaching for the locket, laughing and smiling even more. Probably thinking it's just another toy for her to play with. In that case, to be on the safe side we'll put the necklace in a safe place. Until the baby's old enough to understand that it's more than just a toy, or just another piece of jewelry. But still bring it out for to watch the mermaids swim, and listen to the music when it's time to go to sleep. Both we and Triton smiled, knowing it's a perfect and thoughtful gift.

When the song was done, the king then closed the clam to give it to Melody. Just then, as Triton was finishing putting the clamp of the necklace on Melody's neck. Without warning, some kind of sharp sound of water from below. Came some kind of blackish/ green thing just grabbed and took the baby, right out of Ariel's arms.

"MELODY" Ariel screamed out of horror.

The thing that has Melody looked like a tentacle, and by the look and size of it. There's no doubt that it belongs to a relative of the deceased sea witch. We all met her once before, she rode on the backs of her twin black/ white manta rays Cloak and Dagger, as she emerged from the sea. The one place most of the time is pristine and clear, is now a dark and murky place. As did the sky, a second ago it was blue, light and sunny with not a dark cloud in sight. Except now it looks like a storm is upon us all, but there isn't any lightning, thunder, or even a single drop of rain falling from the clouds above. We were all shrouded in a shadow of what looked like a tempest with her percent's.

"Ha, Ha HAA! A party!" The paled green/ black sea hag cheered out loud.

"URSULA'S CRAZY SISITER!" Screamed Sabastian.

"I didn't miss the cake and ice cream, did I? Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"Morgana. SURRENDER THE BABY OR I'LL-"

"Na, ah ah." The witch interrupted as Triton was about to demand.

Morgana brought Melody closer to her, and kisses the baby on the cheek. Now that really struck our nerves, especially mine mostly. This conflict is bringing back memories of my first wedding. Except this time it's Ursula's sister, and my daughter in her mother's place.

"Ursula would've simply LOVE to have come, but something came up. Now, now what was it? Oh yes! You al SHISHCOBOBED HER!" She said as Morgana slithered herself along with Melody, onto the port side to where Grim and Carlotta were standing.

"One minute you're on top, the next your sushi. Now is that fair gramps? I ask you" Morgana asked Grimsby rhetorically, as she tosses Melody up, and catching her with her tentacle.

"But then, who ever said we had to play fair? Hm, hm, hm, hm. OH UNDERTOW!" Morgana called out.

Some kind of shadow was swimming under the water towards the ship, something big. There's only one Undertow I met once before, and he's no joke. When it came to his key senses, they revolve around his short temper, his swimming speed, and mostly his teeth. And I bet he'll want another go around with me, after the last time I made him loose half his dentures. One of the upsides of his temper and speed, they can defiantly make him loose sight on what's real, and what's a reflection from a mirror.

The underwater figure started emerge with it's dorsal fin, then kept coming up till we all saw the upper half of the tiger shark. Yeah, Undertow defiantly got bigger since the last time I laid on him.

"MAKE WAY YOU LITTLE MERSHRIMP. I'M COMMIN THROUGH!" The shark yelled out as he made his entrance.

Damn, Undertow looks like he's been working out, considering his size. And by the looks of his teeth, they're not only a full set again. They're even bigger, and sharper too. My God! This guy is about the same size as Spot the killer whale, and I'm betting his appetite is just as huge as he is.

Undertow stopped right next to the ship, directly beneath of where Morgana is holding Melody. He lifted his head up, just like a dolphin getting ready to play with. But by the looks of that sharp smile, he looks like he's ready for a morning treat rather than a play date.

Both Ariel and I were looking at Morgana and Undertow, trying to figure out what they had in mind. But so far they're making Ariel seem like she's about to have a heart attack if Melody isn't back in her arms. Me, I'm just more tense and furious for that monsters sneak attack, and all I want to do is send her down to a watery hell hole as I did to her sister. However, as long as Morgana has Melody in her clutches, we can't do anything without putting the baby at greater risk than she's already in. But the way Melody is laughing, she probably thinks all of this is nothing more than another game to her.

"Melody sweetie, for once this is not a laughing matter." I thought to myself.

Morgana held herself up using her tentacles to the rope ladder, while still holding Melody with just only one. By the looks of it, she's preparing to drop the baby at any time. And to make matters worse, it's not the water that Morgana's aiming for. But directly over the monstrous jungle fish's jumbo sized, razor teeth mouth. Even the slightest twitched made Ariel so panicked, that she reached out her arm and almost begged not to hurt the baby.

I had to pull Ariel back, as much as I want to pull out my sword and strike it through that hag's chest. We can't risk putting Melody in any more danger than she is already in. The only thing I can do for right now, is try to keep Ariel calm and hold her close to help her stop trembling, or do anything rational.

"That's more like it Mr. Fish lover, better keep your wife from doing anything stupid. Unless you want to find another method to teach your daughter how to swim".

Morgana, I swear to you right now when this is over, I'll destroy you just like I did with your sister". I warned Morgana, as I held Ariel close to my chest when she still shook with fear for Melody's life.

"Oh! Well in that case, I better watch my back. Until then, if you don't your little Melody to be Undertow's breakfast. EVERYONE BETTER NOT TRY TO BE A HERO, UNLESS THEY WANT A CHILDS BLOOD ON THEIR HANDS OR FINS!"

Everyone on both the ship and in the water, all took a step away from the witch and minions. She defiantly has Ursula's way of striking fear into the hearts of other's. Especially if they try to take matters into their own hands.

Even Thor, knowing a guy like him who's a prince of a kingdom who's practically borne ready for any kind of battle, and not let anything stand in their way. For situations this Thor's the kind of merman who's not so easily intimidated and he would've drawn out his sword by now. But considering he's a father of a baby girl himself, I have to believe that the last thing he would want to is endanger another's daughter for his impulsion and eagerness to fight.

Believe me, whatever Morgana wants. I'm sure that the last thing that anyone would want to do, is give in to those like her. But when there are lives latterly on the line all you can do is not make the hostile even more hostile than they already are. Just until you find the right moment to strike, then take them down before they can do any more harm. Cause if we give in to everything they do for them to get what they want, most likely they'll double cross you and make their escape. I should know, I fought a band of pirates that proved my point.

If there was one thing that both Ursula, and Morgana both wanted. It would be the magic of the trident that my father-in-law is holding in his hands.

"Now old man, hand over the trident or your precious granddaughter will be shark chow". The sea witch demanded.

Yet again, I hate it when I'm right at certain times. The trident is practically the only known relic that was left behind by the god of the sea Poseidon, whom ever wields it has unlimited power. There's just one minor detail most forget, only the direct descendants of Poseidon can use the tridents power. Ariel, her father Triton, her sisters, and even Melody too when she's older. Those who even try to take it by force, the trident will not respond by their thoughts or will power. The current owner, or their descendants have to willingly give it up in order for the other person to use the tridents power. And that was something both Morgana and Ursula loved to take advantage of.

"You can have . . . Anything you want. Just don't harm little Melody". Said King Triton with the tone of defeat.

If there was anything Triton valued more than his power, it's his family that means the most.

"Well, well. I get the trident. Avenge poor unfortunate Ursula. AND GAIN ALL THE POWERS OF THE OCEAN! And it's not even ten o'clock. Hm, hm, hm. . . . Not a bad morning".

Talk about from a good morning, to vengeful party crashers, to the worst our worst nightmares. If we all learned something from our last encounter with Ursula, someone like Morgan using the power of the trident, will be worse than anything we could've imagined. Whenever in the wrong hands, not only the beholder of the trident will have the power of the seven seas. They'll have the power to take over, or even destroy (or sink) the surface as well. That's one of the things that became clear to some people on land, with that notion some citizens of Meridia became afraid of the merpeople. Afraid that they'll bestow us a damnation on all of us. But after our last encounter with Morgana, we were able to show them that they have nothing to fear from the merpeople. And when we stand together, there is nothing that Morgana, or anyone else like her can do to us.

It happened so fast but by the time I noticed, it was too late. When I wasn't paying attention, Ariel reached over to my sword and cut one of the main lines to a sailing beam.

'HIT THE DECK!". I yelled.

The beam missed us and the guests, but swung right into the pale green witch's torso. Causing her to right into the rope ladder, then back into the water to where her twin manta rays. But, it also caused Morgana to loose grip of Melody who was about to dive into the sea. I didn't want to wait and see if she could swim at her age, much less fast enough to get away from the tiger shark who looked ready for his mid-morning snack.

I grabbed hold of the rope Ariel cut, and swung right into the path not to the water, but Undertow's jaws. But my main focus was catching Melody, and getting her back to her mother. The shark nearly just about had Melody, but thanks to my father-in-law. He turned the monstrous fish eater, into something no bigger than Flounder, a guppy. Thanks to that bit of magic the tiger guppy wasn't much of a threat, and I caught Melody who's now safe and sound.

"It's okay Melody, it's alright. Daddy's got you". T reassured her. But of course she was still laughing.

"Melody". Ariel said in relief.

"Ariel, it's all right. Shoe's okay".

"THIS ISN'T THE END TRITON. IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING".

The witch swam to an open area, then started to spin herself around and around slowly. Creating a small whirlpool of black ink, she was making her escape.

"AFTER HER!"

"You herd the king men. AFTER THAT WITCH, DON'T LET HER GET AWAY". Thor yelled out.

Morgana let out a small whirlpool of ink, the submerged herself as she laughed. With Undertow, and the twins Cloak, and Dagger swimming towards it. Then just like that, the ink whirlpool disappeared, along with the witch and her sea goons. But not with leaving a message.

"YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME. BUT I'LL FIND YOU. AND YOUR PRECIOUS GRAND-DAUGHTER".

"Oh my GOD!"

"What'll we do?"

"Those monsters could be anywhere".

Worries, and panics were beginning to rise within both parties of people. There was only one person who's trying to stay calm, but she still trembled with fear, is Ariel. Knowing her, she isn't the type to scare easily but after what Morgana just did to her, to us. I couldn't do much to help her calm down, except just bringing my hands to both sides of her face to get her to face me.

"Ariel, ARIEL! Calm down. Look at me, look at me". Her eyes met mine.

Ariel's ocean blue eyes, were becoming red and started to fill with tears. Now that is a defiant sign that she wasn't just scared, for the first time since we've been married. Ariel was terrified.

"Listen, LISTEN TO ME EVERYONE!" King Triton called out, trying to get everyone's attention.

"I assure you all. We shall not rest until that bad woman is vanquished. Find her. FIND HER!" The sea king out loud.

With the way those bolts of lightning are shooting from the king's trident, it showed that he's defiantly furious at the new sea witch. When it comes to his family's well being, there are things he won't tolerate. And threats of any kind that's upon them, are one of those things.

"Eric, I think we best return to castle Meridia. I'm afraid it's not safe out here at sea".

"I agree Grimsby. Ariel, you and the baby get back inside the cabin, I'll be in there soon. Carlotta! Take them with you, please?"

"Yes of course. Come dearie".

As my surrogate mother leads my wife and daughter to the ships cabin, I kissed them both on their foreheads before they left my arms. I could tell that Ariel is still trembling with fear. As much as I want to comfort my wife, I have to assure my people and help them to keep calm. For some, this was dejavu all over again from my wedding wit Vanessa/ Ursula. Other's, this was their first time meeting the merpeople, and seeing a sea witch in person. This isn't going to be easy to explain or convince, then again when is anything ever easy?

"Eric, ERIC". A familiar voice called out to me

I walk over to the port side of the gallian, and I saw our friends and their families down below.

"Urchin, Gabriella, Flounder, Sabastian, Ollie. What's going on?"

"Listen, Evan, Thor, me, and some merguards we'll swim with you all back to your Palace. They'll stand guard at any of all entrances from the ocean to the castle, to make sure Morgana doesn't get a chance to strike again. Sabastian will go with the King to find Morgana, and Flounder will stay with you guys."

"Thanks Urchin, that sounds like a good idea".

"Just have your guests stay away from the edges and try to keep them from panicking". Ollie translated Gabriella's sign language.

"Alright then, let's go. Gabriella, while Urchin and the others are swimming with us. You, Pearl, and Lara take your children, and swim ahead back to the castle and meet us there. And take a guard or two with you, just in case". I said to Gabriella, using sign language.

She gave me a thumbs up, and nodded her head (I guess her sign language lessons finally paid off). They dove back into the water, Urchin took his position at the starboard side, Evan at the port, and Thor at the stern with one merguard with them. While two other guards took place at the rear.

The girls and their kids swam ahead back to Castle Meridia to wait for us. Especially wait there for Ariel, maybe to think about what to do what they can to help her.

"ARIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME!" I said out loud as I turned to face everyone on deck.

"Listen to me, the witch is gone there is nothing to be afraid of at the moment. But for your own safety, I need you all to stay away from the edges of the ship. And when we return to Castle Meridia, you must exit the vessel in a calm and orderly manner. Now, we going to have merman guards escort us back, and they'll stand guard at all the entrances from the sea to the palace until further notice. When you leave the ship, my advisor Grimsby will bring you to the west wing court yard where we will wait until we receive news from King Triton. Understood?"

The guests gathered together in the middle of the deck close to the mass, and the sailors went straight to their posts to set sail back home.

"Captain Jones, set a course back to the castle".

"Aye, aye, your majesty".

"Triton, let us know if you find anything on Morgana's whereabouts. The last thing we all need now is another sea witch bringing hell on earth again".

"Agreed, you have my word son. The next time I see that woman, I'll cut off her tentacles and hands for her touching my grandchild".

The king submerged himself under the sea, and swam away with some mersoldiers following behind him. They went to the direction of where Ursula's old lair is. I really hate to be even a little negative, but I doubt Triton and the guards will find any trace of Morgana ta her sisters hide out. And I don't think she's going to attack at the palace, much less be able to kidnap Melody again. If there was anything she wanted to accomplish aside from obtaining the trident, it also had to involve striking fear into us all when we least expect it. Well, I guess she managed to do that perfectly well. Especially trying to get payback for her sister's death, even though they weren't very close with everything I've heard about them. In a way, they were family in a twisted, insane, evil kind of way.

But I can't think about that stuff right now. What I have to do right this moment, is get my family, and our guests somewhere safe for the time being. When we do, we have to wait until Triton returns with information about Morgana's whereabouts.

To think, this morning was supposed to be the start of a new beginning for us all. But instead, this turned into a vendetta against not only against Triton, but to my family. And just like what Morgana said, this is just the beginning. An d something tells me, that by the end of the day, Ariel and I will have to make a hard and difficult decision to determine on how to raise Melody.


	3. Chapter 3:Sacrifice

**AN: Hey guy's sorry for the long wait, a lot of things have been going on, with holidays and personal stuff. Ashly thank you for your reviews. As for your question, if you like to know as I'm writing this story I'm getting inspired to writing another, on about how Eric and Ariel met Morgana before and more. Somewhat like a prequel to the sequel. But when it comes to story's multitasking can get a little confusing and tricky. So, as I write in Eric's POV I don't want to give away too much detail of what happened to who. At least not until something comes to mind, when I write about it and I'll post it. But keep in mind I work on one thing at a time, with life being crazy enough as it is for everyone (including me). I need to keep a clear head, and keep my focus on one story right now. So please bear with me on that note, please and thank you. Oh, and don't be afraid to say what do you think of the story. I want to know what everyone thinks. Let me at least get 8 or 10 reviews. And happy reading. ;) **

**Chapter.3: Sacrifice**

The rest of the day, seemed like it was taking forever to end. As if time was frozen somehow, and all that everyone wanted was just for it to be over. That just showed that about half the human guests were pretty shaken up after what happened out at sea this morning. It took us nearly two and a half, to three hours to return to the castle, the guests with children of their own were afraid for them. Especially Ariel for Melody, as much as she trying to make herself calm down now that the baby s safe. She couldn't stop worrying about Morgana, and from what she said when she disappeared.

When we reached the castle docks, Ariel, Carlotta, and Melody all went to the nursery. Grim, and myself stayed with the other guests and led them to the grand ball room on the west wing facing the ocean. There we settled them at the court yard, where both human guards and mersoldiers stand watch i at every entrance, and possible angle from the sea to the castle. Just in case we get another surprise the old sea hag, the twins sting rays, and her guppy of a tiger shark.

When everyone was settled, I went up to the baby's nursery in the north wing tower. As I arrived, I composed and took a deep breath to calm myself before entering. After a couple deep breaths, I grabbed hold of the door handle and opened to a room colored in white, with gold edges, pink clam shells wall paper, and white marble tile floor. In the center of the room, is a round pink carpet with floral patterns with colors of green, pink, red, cream, and blue. On the carpet, is a white rocking chair with a pink cushion on the seat. In the chair is my wife sitting down, holding Melody as she sings the lullaby. With Carlotta stands besides Ariel, looking over her and the baby with a worried expression as I entered the room.

"Ariel, I need to talk to you. Alone." I said to her in a soft yet serious tone.

"Carlotta, watch Melody please?" Ariel asked

"Of course dear." Responded Carlotta, as Ariel passed the baby over to the house keeper.

As we exited the nursery, I led Ariel to our master suite which is the next room over from the nursery. I was the first to enter, and walked over to the open balcony doors as I heard the door clicked shut behind. I looked out to both the west wing, and the ocean because I was trying to calm myself. Ariel and me, we rarely argued, much less fight about anything that'll get us angry or furious. So it's hard to get mad at each other, or even more so trying to find a reason to be angry. But if there's anything about marriage that we've both leaned in the near two years we've been together, is that sometimes whenever you feel like you need to yell or scream. You have to let it out.

"Ariel, what were you THINKING?" I said as I turned to face her. Her expression is both distraught and shocked.

"Do you have the slightest concept if that witch hadn't lost grip of Melody? Or if that shark ate her before I caught her? Or what if he tore off my leg instead if-"

"STOP! Your right, I WASN'T THINKING, is that what you want to hear?"

"That's not what I was trying to point out."

"Really? Cause it sure sounded like you were."

"I just want to know why? Why you couldn't think of some other idea, instead of something that nearly got a child hurt, or worse DEAD!"

"There wasn't anytime Eric, every single second that hag demon was holding MY baby felt like I was dying. I WAS TRYING GET MY CHILD AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER, I COULDN'T JUST STAND BY AND DO NOTHING!"

"I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO, KNOWING YOU. YOU'LL DO SOMETHING WRECKLESS AND STUPID. JUST FOR THAT SMALL SPARK OF HOPE THAT THINGS WILL WORKOUT, WITHOUT THING ABOUT THE DANGERS THAT'LL FOLLOW AFTER."

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY SEE IN ME, THEN WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE WHEN YOU FOUND ME ON THAT BEACH? WHY DID YOU COME AFTER ME, AFTER I WAS TAKEN BY URSULA? Why did you ask me to marry you, after everything I put you through that nearly cosseted you your life?"

There was only one answer to all of these questions.

Ariel turned away from me as she began to cry, this is one of the reasons why I hate to fight or argue with her. It's not that I don't believe she can handle them, with all the times she fought with her father I know she can. It's just sometimes, she wonders if she made the right decision about being with me. Not her sakes, but for mine. Being a mermaid living in the human world, sometimes Ariel wonders if she disappoints or embarrasses me about being married to a fish girl.

As Ariel continued to cry as she grips herself by her shoulder's, I walk up to her from behind and hug her close. I wrapped my arms around her waist, as I rested my chin on her left solder. I could feel Ariel's whole body trembling, it wasn't just from fear, but stress from us yellingat another and everything else. But when I brought her closer to me, the trembling stopped in a heartbeat.

"Because. I love you." I said softly

I've been in love with this woman ever since that morning after the storm. And it's because of that love, I can endure anything. Whether it'll be for the better, or for the worse. That is the vow we both took on our wedding day.

I pulled back from Ariel, and brought my hands to her shoulders to turn her. When her front side faced me, her head and eye's were staring down to ground not meeting my gaze. With my thumb and pointing, I lifted her chin so that we were facing each other eye to eye. Ariel's were red due to the tears, and still she refuses to meet my eye's by looking away to bare wall. I know who she's thinking about, on the other side of that wall is the nursery where Melody is.

I continued to look at Ariel, and she finally looked back right at me with a sad and worried expression. She then brought her head over to my left shoulder, and pressed her fore head against it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

I then brought my arms around her waist, and pulled her close to me as much as I could. Then Ariel wrapped her arms around my neck to bring me in close to her.

I can smell the scent of sea breeze in the aroma in her hair. Hear the sound of her breathing, like the sound of waves crashing and pulling back from the shore. And the warmth of her body, felt as warm and gentle as her hand stroked my face the morning after the storm.

"I shouldn't blame, or accuse you for your methods." I said.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did, because you're right. I wasn't thinking clearly, and for that not only I made a reckless and stupid tactic. I nearly killed our baby."

Her arms wrapped tighter around my neck, and Ariel practically stood on her tip toes to reach up to my height. So I bent my knees down a bit so my wife doesn't have to try so hard.

"What I meant was, I shouldn't blame you for being a mother." I whispered, as I felt her twitched once.

Sometimes, I forget Ariel grew up most of her life without her mother Queen Athena. And the only ones she looked to for some kind of parental guidance are Grimsby, Carlotta, and her father. But still in some ways, she's still scared about being a mother herself. Afraid of not doing something right, afraid of arguing, or fighting with me or Melody someday. Even more so, afraid about becoming like her father, and causing Melody to run away from home.

Ariel let loose of my neck, and I settled her on her feet. I stepped back and we both stared at each other for a moment. I took her face into both my hands, and embraced her gently with a soft kiss. I can feel Ariel's hands moving from both sides of my waist, up to the back of my shoulders bringing herself closer to me. I released her face, and move my hands down to her hips. I then released her from our embrace, and brought the top of her head under my chin and hold her close to me.

"It was our unity, and our love that gave Melody life. But it was you who did most of the work. All I did was just pass along the seed, while you conceived, carried, and gave birth to her. That kind of strength to endure all of that, is a bond that only a mother shares with her child. And if that bond is ever severed in some way, it's a mother's duty to protect her child no matter what it takes." I said as hold Ariel close to me.

"Hm, did Grimsby teach you that philosophy as a child?" Ariel asked.

"No. It was my mother before she died."

**Fourteen Year's Earlier**

I was five years old, and Meridia was experiencing the worst cold/ flu season that ever plagued the kingdom before. This was during the winter season, so medicine was low and limited. A lot of people, including my mother Queen Elena and me were having symptoms of the flu. There were high fevers, constant coughing, cold sweats, dizziness, nausea, and occasional vomiting. Some were experiencing pressure pains in parts of their bodies, but what was most disturbing was when few who coughed or vomited. Sometimes blood came out, which meant things were getting worse to the body.

Most of Meridia village was infected, except my father King Daniel who was away at Arendelle at the time for diplomatic business. When word reached out about the illness, dad was forced to stay out of Meridia until things were better for his own safety and health. He wrote letters to us everyday, saying things like he's praying for us, wanting to be there to take care of us. During that time, I often had feelings that dad wanted nothing more than to take me and mom's place so neither of us had to suffer anymore than what we already were.

Things started taking a turn for the worse for the kingdom, when reports of people dying soon after they started coughing or vomiting blood. That included me and mom as well, our lives were practically in the hands of God. I can remember some details of the last time I was with my mother, and how we spent it together. It was just a week before her birthday, but for us, that was the day we started coughing up blood. And the only we had that was able to help, was a white powder medicine that the palace physician gave to us. But on that day, there was only enough for one person, and I didn't know that at the time.

We both felt the flu taking it's toll on us both, and one of the only things that comfort me. Was my mother reading the letters from dad overseas, and me reading stories to her from the books from the palace library. I was reading the story of "The Lion King", I was just getting to the ending where Simba defeated his uncle Scar and becomes the king of the Pride lands. I was about to finish story, but my vision was getting blurry, and started coughing (luckily no blood). But mom was worried and wanted me to end the story there.

"But mom, I was just getting to the best part." I begged my mother.

"I know sweetheart, but even storytellers need to rest their voices and minds. So they'll be able to tell more of the tale another time." My mother said to me as she kissed my forehead.

Even though my vision was a little off, I could tell that my mother was smiling as she always did. With her small lips, red as an apple. Dimples showing from both corners of her moth, with a hint of blush showing. Her hair was like seaweed, dark brown with loose curls reaching down to the middle of her back. Her skin, like mine it was pale, but somehow she showed more color than I did and wasn't burning hot, nor dripping with sweat. And her eye's, were as blue as the sky on a summer day with no clouds in sight, just like mine are.

There were a few things mom was keeping from me that day. Because whenever mom smiled during hard times, she usually had a secret or two she was hiding.

"Mom, what is it? Is something wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"Hm, nothing gets by you my sweet boy. It's about your father."

"What happened? He didn't get sick to did he?"

"No, no Eric. He's alright, he's coming home tomorrow from Arendelle."

"But I thought he had to stay away because of the flu."

"Well knowing your father, there are just certain things that are too important to him to stay away from. As for the flu, reports are coming in saying most of the villagers that were sick are getting better. Even the children who were ill, so it's becoming safe again for you father to come home."

Hearing things like that from my mother, made even the darkest of days the brightest. I smiled at my mother and then hugged her so much, that I didn't want to let her go.

"I love you mom, I'm glad dad's coming home so we be together for your birthday."

"I love you too Eric. And I want you to know something that no matter what happens, whether me or your father are away. We will always be with you, and we will always love you. And it is love that will bring life into the world, and even save it."

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine love. I'm just . . . I'm just so happy and proud of the young man you are becoming. I know with hard times like this, and your father being away for as long as he did. You still keep smiling, and staying strong for me and your daddy. And I hope that when your older, you will have grand adventures, and meet that special someone to love someday."

"Ew, girls! I hope not too soon."

"He he, no not right away. But when you do and start a family of your own. Understand it'll not only be your duty to protect your family, it'll also be the mother's duty to protect your child as well."

"How mom?"

"It's a little difficult to explain. It's like, mothers have a special bond with their child. They can sense when a child to either happy, or in danger. And that kind of bond can be very strong, if something tries to come between or break that bond. It'll be the mother's duty to protect that child, no matter what it takes."

"Do you think father's have that kind of bond with their children mommy?" I asked.

"Yes. I believe they do, and your father is a good example."

Hearing by mother talk like that, it didn't make since to me at the time. But I guess it was her way, giving me piece of wisdom before she died. But I was just beginning to understand how she and dad fell in love with each other. She just had this way of explaining things, in a very bright, uplifting way. I just never thought that would be my very last time I would spend with my mother.

After that, mother gave the last of the medicine to me. It was in the form of white powder, and it tasted like sower. And anybody who was sick had to pour two table spoons of it into tea or water, so that way the medicine could help better. Mom assured me she already had her share of the medicine, but I should've known that she lied to me. The next morning, I was feeling better than I have in days, but mom died in my father's arms. And leaving me with the only memories of her smiles, gentle touches, and embracing's of love. Years later I finally understood why she lied to me about the medicine.

**The Present**

What Ariel did back out at sea to save Melody, it was reckless, and insane just thinking of it. But when it comes the duties of being a parent. It got me thinking about mom and what she did to make sure I would survive, by purposely giving me the last of the medicine so I can live. My mother Elena may have been a queen to Meridia, and the wife of my father. But in the end she did what any mother would do, put their child first and set their own troubles aside.

I continued to hold Ariel as she finally stopped trembling, and she also continued to hold me close to her. Until we started to hear the sound of a crying baby from the nursery, that was a sign that Melody needed to breastfed. Ariel and I looked at each other, I gave her a small smile letting her know we both should be with our child right now. She smiled back as I held her hand, and I lead her to the back to the baby's room.

That afternoon came and went, almost like a wave crashing upon the rocks. After Ariel was finishing breastfeeding Melody, they came down to the courtyard to join the human guests. Some were still worried about the new sea witch, but there are mermen guards at every entrance from the sea to the castle to make sure nothing or no one comes in without permission. And Sebastian's Cat Fish Club band is playing music to help the calmness of the crowd, and it seems they're really getting through to the worried expressions.

All, except Ariel who may seem like she's smiling and calm, but she distance herself to her family with a worried look. She, her sisters, and a few of her friends all sat together on the rocks next to the stairwell leading from the beach back up to the castle. I sat with them as I played with Max, trying not only keep the dog occupied, but to keep my mind off of certain things. Soon the skies started to darken, with the colors of orange, pink, purple, with shades of dark blue. It was near sunset, but I could see the pink rose petals the sailor tossed this morning washing up on the shore in the distance.

King Triton retuned with a couple of merguards at his sides. They must have news about Morgana, but it's probably not good.

"Guards, please escort my daughter's back to Atlantica. I can tell Ariel and Eric myself. Flounder and Sebastian you two stay." The king commanded.

"But father?"

"Please Attina."

"Hmm, come on ladies. Ariel, we'll talk to you later okay." Attina assure.

"See you soon." Adella said as she waved good bye.

"Bye" All of my sisters-in-laws said together.

As soon as they were submerged, Ariel placed Melody gently on the ground for her to crawl around. I joined up with Ariel, and held her close to me as prepare ourselves with Triton's report about Morgana.

"I'm sorry. There's no sign of her she's vanished." Triton confessed. The way my father-in-law told us the news, it was as if he lost a battle he swore he would win.

"But what about Ursula's lair? Or the octopan's they might-".

"We tore through Ursula's hide out from top to bottom, it seems Morgana took everyting magical that dere. And de octopon's haven't seen, nor herd from Morgona for almost a year." Sebastian explained when he interrupted me. But if there was anything we've all learned from our last encounter with Morgana, is that she is good enough not to leave any traces of her anywhere.

I took my wife's hand, as I laid my check on top of her head. Not only the sea witch's whereabouts were unknown, but who knows what else she'll do. With all of those potions, and spells she took from her sister's place, she'll might attack us for sure.

"Listen, we'll keep trying. We'll-"

"Sweetie no" Ariel said worryingly as she picked up the baby from crawling to the sea water.

"Oh, we've got to keep Melody away from her. And . . . And until Morgana is found, Melody can't . . . can't go into the sea. And neither will I."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"But Ariel!" Flounder objected.

"I'm sorry Flounder. But if Morgana is anything like Ursula, she'll never give up. This is the only way, Melody . . . can't know about merpeople, or Atlantica. Or . . . or even you daddy."

I've never seen Ariel struggle with her sentences so much before. I can see that this decision is really hard for her, even though she's human. Ariel is still a mermaid, and cutting herself off from the place she was born and raised. That just sounds next to impossible, almost just as crazy as my mother giving me last of the medicine.

As she removed Melody's necklace from around the baby's neck. Ariel gave it to her father, with an apologetic tone in her voice. Even in Triton's expression, this decision was just as hard for him than anything else. He looked at the necklace, then clutch it into his hand.

"Very well Ariel . . . You're right. But as a precaution, I'll send of my guards to escort some of your guest's who came by ship. Back to their home lands in the morning."

"Thank you." I said to my father-in-law.

I took Ariel into my arms, and hold her close to me as she held Melody. This is defiantly wasn't a decision to be made lightly, Ariel is still a mermaid on the inside and is going to have a hard time not going swimming for a while. As for the baby, she may have been born human, but Melody has mermaid blood in her veins. And keeping something like this from, it will make me feel just as guilty as someone who committed the most serious crime.

We saw Triton swimming to the sea, with a sad expression coming from him even from his back. Even Flounder, he and Ariel are practically inseparable since before we've been married, and he still comes and visits almost every day. And Sebastian . . . for some reason, he just fainted into the shallow water. I guess this guess even though he and Chef Louise have issues, this decision must be just as hard for him than anything. That, or Triton just asked him to do something dangerous and he's feeling stressed. Triton turned to face us, with an expression of a broken man carrying a heavy heart as he swam toward us. We took a few steps forward, just barely an inch away from the water's edge.

"This isn't goodbye daddy, just consider it . . . Not visiting for a while." Ariel assured her father. Judging by the sound of her voice, it sounded like she was about to cry

She reached for the king's hand, as he did with his just barely touching. This was really hard for them both, but to triton even more. Ariel isn't just his youngest daughter, she's the spitting image of his wife Queen Athena. And changing her to the very being that killed his true love so she can be with me, was one of the hardest things he did. And now, all we have now are these last moments together as a family.

"Until we do see each other again, you . . . You take care of little Melody, and . . . And yourself as well Ariel. Promise?" King Triton asked.

"I promise daddy." Ariel assured her father as a tear fell from her left eye, down to her cheek. Her hand squeezing her father's hand, and released it.

"Eric, son." Triton looked to me, and I step forward.

"You have proven yourself that you are an amazing man for Ariel, and she has chosen well for a husband. Now, you must prove yourself again to be a good father to your daughter. Love her, care for her, and protect her. Will you do that, son?"

He then reached out for my hand, and I use both of mine and hold my father-in-laws. A way to show how I mean it as look into his eyes.

"You know I will . . . Dad." I said to him, as I squeeze both my hands onto his.

I looked right into Triton's eyes, as he did into mine. Through the past near two years, aside from Grimsby Triton has become another father to me. With his love for his family, and kingdom. His will to do what needs to be done. And his belief in me, not as the first human knight of the seven seas. But, as a man who has the up most respect for him, and man who will loves the sea just as much as the king does. And as a man loves his family, and will do whatever he can to protect them. With that note, I've become a real son to Triton. At that moment, he knew. That I will do my absolute best to protect Melody. Even if it means cutting my daughter off from the place that it part of who she is.

And like a wave of water pushing itself on the beach and pulling back to the ocean. Triton pulled away from my hands, and swam back out the sea. With one last glance with a heavy heart, both the king of the sea and Flounder returned to under the sea. While Ariel, Melody, and I make our way back up the stairwell to the court yard to tell everyone what King Triton told us. And the sacrifice we've made.


	4. Chapter4: Night of Memories, to the Daw

**Chapter.4: Night of Memories, to the Dawn of Silence**

The night was clear, with only the soft light white light of the full moon. And the twinkle of stars, shinning as far as they eye can see towards out the open sea. Looking out to the ocean on a night like this, on the surface it looks so calm, peaceful, and beautiful. Almost just like this how this day started out, how it should've went, didn't exactly pan out as we have hoped.

When Ariel and I returned to the courtyard where the guests were gathered, we gave them what Triton told us. That he and the Atlantican soldiers couldn't find Morgana, but I gave them the reassurance that she won't be coming back anytime soon to attack. But the safety for the ones who came here by ship, they'll be escorted back to their homelands by the merman guards tomorrow morning.

Soon after that brief, and somewhat disappointed announcement. Some of the guests went to their quarters being offered at the palace, they'll spend the night here in Meridia until tomorrow morning, and then they'll head for their homes. While others went to their own accommodation's they've arranged around the kingdom like at an INN, or in their own ships for the night.. But one thing is for sure, they will never forget their experience they received today, especially Ariel and me. And because of the new sea witch, I'm afraid that will set the human world back to a time of fear of the menfolk's.

I came here to the study hall, so I could be alone to try wrap my head around the decision Ariel made. I walk away from the window looking out to the sea, over to Max sleeping on a rug in front of the fireplace and stood next to him. There I face the family portrait of both me and my parents when I was about four and a half or five, it hangs above the fire place in the hall. Seeing all three of us together, me standing with them like a proud and happy family. It makes me think about the old days before the sickness, and my mother's death. The good days, when you believed the safest places that were filled with life, joy, and magic. Was at your home in the castle, on the beach, or in the village, and pretend you're on an adventure everyday whether your battling pirates, or dragons in the rain or sun shine. Or in the arms of your family, holding you close to them whenever you're happy and just want to play. Or sad and looking for comfort.

Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder that brought me back to the present. I didn't look over, I can tell it was Grimsby hand anywhere. He usually does that whenever he has the need to talk to me when I'm upset about something. It's one of the ways he's like a father to me.

"I remember when this portrait was being sketched, you had just turned five and you were just dying to get outside and play. The day was warm, sunny, and not a cloud in sight. All you wanted was just to go out and enjoy it like a regular boy. By either building a sand castle, so that little sand crabs, or sea turtles could have a home to come to on land. Collect sea shells, and make them into a necklace or bracelet to give to you mother or Carlotta. Or, jumping into the sea from the docks, and explore the beauty and wonders of the ocean." Said the elder as he chuckled.

"Hm yeah, and that's exactly what I was going to do after the artist was finished. I was dying to get out of those itchy trousers and jacket, they felt like bugs were crawling all over me. I couldn't stop scratching myself, and I could tell the artist was getting frustrated with me. That was until dad gave me his serious look. Somehow the crawling feeling dulled a bit, and I was able to stop scratching almost enough for the artist to finish." I laughed a little.

"Sometimes, even the finest fabrics are the most uncomfortable to bare." Said Grim as he smiled.

He then walked over to the brandy table next to the window, and brought out a couple of small glasses and poured a quarter of the alcohol in each. This was another thing we did whenever something is upsetting me, we'd have some brandy to drink so we can talk. I didn't start drinking the stuff until the day before my eighteenth birthday. And I made a promise to Grim, that I will drink no more than a glass of any alcohol beverages. I'm just not into things like that as most men are.

We tapped our glasses together, then bottoms up. The instant the brandy went down my throat, I felt the tingle of fire burning following behind. When the fire in my throat dwindled and disappeared I looked down into my brandy glass, as more memories came to my mind. It's not exactly a happy memory, but it brought a smile to my face.

"The rest of that day wasn't so perfect you know. It was just after one o'clock, and the weather just changed. So suddenly, almost like magic." I said as I walked over to pet Max on the head.

"Yes, it seemed as though one minute it was going to be a beautiful, sunny spring day. The perfect time to not only enjoy nature, but to appreciate and admire its majestic beauty. Then the next, it turns into an unexpected rainy day. And the admiration of nature, was replace by concern." Said Grimsby as he leaned back against the red wood desk.

"Yeah, and just as I was about to dive off the east wing docks mom called out and wanted me to come inside. I wanted to go swimming, I didn't care much about the weather, and I was about to dive right in. If it weren't for dad just grabbing me just as my feet left the edge."

"Yes, and if I remember correctly. He gave you a couple good spanks on your backside, after you all ran back inside just as the rain started coming down." Grimsby giggled.

"HEY! Those can hurt a kid at that age. REALLY HURT!"

"Oh Eric. You know your father rarely gave you those kinds of punishments, he was just as gentle as your mother was most of the time. And besides, that's what happens when you ignore, and disobey your parents." The elder laughed as he set his glass on the desk.

"Well after that, dad gave a long lecture about watching out for incoming hurricanes. And basically said, "_**When you see an approaching storm, you stop what you're doing and run for shelter**_". I understand now that I disobeyed them, but he looked scarier than his serious look."

"He was afraid for your safety Eric, and you were five years old. A lot of children at that age I'm sure are just as active. And they want nothing more than to always have fun, and some kind of excitement in their lives. Of course you being a prince, all your father had you do was stay inside to study, and be tutored all day. You weren't like most boys, and you didn't have many friends at the time to play with."

When Grim talked about my childhood like that, it was no wonder my father was hard on my at times. I was his only child, and he was trying to make sure I turned out alright. Most of all, it was his duty as a parent to protect me, to keep me safe from harm. Even if it meant he had to show me discipline when it was necessary.

"But it wasn't your disobeying your mother that made your father afraid. Do you remember what happened later that night?" Grim asked seriously.

"Yeah, the storm was picking up, and winds were strong. Very strong. They sounded like whistles coming from ghosts through the windows. It was just past ten o'clock, I was in my room trying to go to sleep but the wind was scaring me so much I couldn't. And then something big crashed through the window, I covered myself and yelled for dad's help. Before I knew it, he was carrying me in his arms to the north wing guest room where mom was waiting."

"Yes a large branch from a nearby tree broke off and was flying through the air. That's what crashed through your window that night. And the moment you yelled for help, your father king Daniel came dashing up the stairs to you room. To bring you to the safest place in the palace where the winds weren't blowing, and fewer windows."

I then look back up to the portrait, mainly at my father's face wonder what was going through his mind that day. But all could see, is mom wearing her favorite blue and white dress, with her hair down but tied back partially. Wearing her golden tiara on her head, and the silver necklace dad gave to her as his wedding gift to her. Dad, in his royal navel uniform a dark blue jacket with white dress trousers. With all of his medals, and white sash across his chest. And me, wearing a royal blue velvet jacket with a black collar. And white shirt and trousers that felt like were made from sheep's wool that were said to be the most finest. (But I was guessing at the time the sheep didn't think so and was glad to be rid of it.) And we were all standing together, outside on the west wing court yard on a cloudless summer day. And we were all happy and smiling together, like how a family should be.

I guess one of the only things that ever made dad smile, aside from doing it for the court, and the people of Meridia. It was being with family even for a portrait, a way to preserve the moments we had together. To help us remember the days we've accomplished, and the love we shared together. Like Triton, family was also the most important to my father. To this day, I am proud to be King Daniel's son, and how much I was reminded of how he and mom loved me, and how much I loved them.

"Your father, was a great man Eric. Never forget that." Grimsby said as he patted my shoulder.

"I know. . . I know Grim. But you know, there are times I pray for his help. Especially after. . . Today."

"I understand my boy, but I doubt even King Daniel would know what to do in this situation like this. Especially living a life of being one of those who didn't believe in magic."

That was also my father, not believing in possibilities of things like that. Only the things you can see, and touch. Except the religion you were raised in. But, dad always respected what other believed in Even if it was nonsense to him.

As looked down into the fireplace, I watched the wood turned to charcoals, and the flames of the fire, dance in a beautiful ruby/ ember light. Almost like how Ariel's hair is whenever we go swimming in the sea in our free time. The way it moves and sways with the currents, almost as if her hair was actually alive. The thought of seeing my wife like that, brought a smile to my face. And as soon the smile came, it was wiped away with single thought.

"What am I going to do Grim? You know as well as I do, that I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family. But letting Ariel cut herself, and Melody off from the sea. That's just-.'' I struggled with my words. I walk over to the window behind the red wood desk, facing out to the sea.

"Can you really blame Ariel for being afraid for her child Eric?"

"No, but that's the thing Grimsby. Melody's my child too, and I want to protect her just as much as Ariel. But I don't think not allowing either one of them in the sea isn't the answer." I said in aggravation.

"Eric, you know that there are more dangers in the sea than that witch alone. Sharks, sharkmen, an occasional sea monster or two. Even a red sea cloud that can kill a living thing at an instant, just by breathing it in, and God knows what else. Ariel has lived through it all, even watched her best friend get turned into a werewolf fish. Ariel was an adventurer, and lived to explore new places and things whether it was intentional or not." Grim said as he took a seat on the chair next to the fire place.

"Grim is there a point to what we already know about her, and what she went through back at her home."

"I'm saying she's changed. And is seeing the human world as the safest place for your daughter. Yes, we will face many challenges, and yes they will include on how you both will raise Melody. Just understand that for now, the surface is the safest place for the little princess."

"But what if when she starts talking, she'll talk to fish or birds. And they'll talk back to her as a person would. How am I supposed to explain that to Melody, huh Grim?" I asked my surrogate father, as took a seat in a matching chair across from him.

"Questions for another time Eric. All I can say is a lot has happened today, so I suggest you rest. And find the answers to these questions tomorrow. Grim said as he patted shoulder.

Before Grimsby left the study, he placed his brandy glass on a small silver tray on a table next to the fireplace.

I stood up and went to the balcony outside, I breathed in the salty air and let out a deep breath to clear my head. As I looked out to the reflection of the full moon rippling on the surface of the water, I heard a thud sound next to me. It was Max putting his paws up on the parapet, giving me company as always whenever I was upset. As I turned to face him, I kneeled down to his eye level, and he got down on all four paws and face me.

"Hey mutt, I don't suppose you would know what to do in my case if you had a litter of pups of your own?" I asked the sheep dog, as petted him on the left side of his face.

Max Just licked my right cheek and snuggled head under my chin. This was his way of saying, "I wish I did. But I'm sorry, I don't."

"I didn't think so."

He and I, we may not speak the same language as Ariel and Flounder can. But Max is my best friend, and we have our own language, even when I might not understand it all the time. Plus, if it weren't for Max, Ariel and I wouldn't be together. In a way, I owe a lot to my best friend.

Just then, I start hearing Ariel's singing voice coming from the master suite which is right above the study hall. I can tell the sound of the melody that Ariel wasn't singing the baby's lullaby, or even our song. But the song her mother sang to her and her sisters when they were little.

I left the study hall, and walk up to our room in the north wing. I opened the door quietly as possible not to disturb Ariel, I saw Melody was fast asleep. Ariel continued singing her mother's song, as she gently rocked the baby in her arms to help her stay asleep.

"_Oh the waves roll low._

_And the waves roll high, and so it goes._

_Under a bright blue, endless sky._

_Waves try, to measure. _

_The days that, we treasure._

_Wave hello, and wave goodbye."_

Ariel kissed the baby's forehead, as she gently placed Melody in her baby cradle. Then covered her with a small blue blanket with little yellow and blue fishes. Melody was dressed in a soft yellow night gown, with a white bow tied at the neckline of her chest. Ariel is wearing her pink nightgown, with matching slippers, and robe.

As my wife hummed Athena's song, she continues to hold the baby's right hand as she gently rocks the cradle. At the same time, Ariel looks out the open balcony door looking out to the sea. As I took my place at Ariel's side, our gazes were set upon the little sleeping angel before us. Wondering, what she could be dreaming about inside that little head of hers. Maybe swimming with her mother to Atlantica, or visiting the grotto where her mother's human treasures were hidden. Or maybe flying n with the Arabian knight Aladdin, on his magic carpet through Agrabah's desert searching for the genie's lamp. When I watch Melody sleep like this, it reminds me of dreams I had.

After putting Melody in her baby crib that is positioned at the foot of the bed I changed into my night clothes and we went to sleep five past 10:30, at least tried to sleep anyways. But neither of us could, Ariel isn't facing me as we laid beside each other. But I can tell her gaze was set on the stars twinkling in the night sky, thinking about her home Atlantica, her friends, and her family. I guess that makes two of us.

"Ariel, are you still awake?" I asked in a whisper.

"Uh huh."

"You know, if there's something on your mind. You can tell me, right. Whatever it is." I said to her as I brought my left hand to hold hers.

She shrugged a bit when she turned to face me. Even in the darkness, with the light of the moon I could see not only the frown on her face. But some redness in her eyes. I brought my left hand to caress her cheek, and brought myself closer to her.

"Eric. I was only three years old when my mother was killed. After that, my father forbade everyone from Atlantica to never go to the surface. And to never come into contact with humans, especially to any human things. Because they'll be the cause that destroys our world. And for the most of my life, I believed him. Up until Evan's father Evil Manta, posed a threat to by using a human boot I found and he was trying to use it as a weapon. Hm, who would've thought that the only harm it would've done, was just hit someone in the eye, or let out a foul sent."

I laughed a little, just so that I don't wake the baby. Talking about Ariel's situations and adventures like that. Just makes me think that, things here in Meridia weren't really that exciting, other than the occasional festivals, balls, and me out sailing. Except that one intrusion from Captain Cutless and his band of pirates back at Gloverhaven. Things here on land . . . . Were just boring.

"It wasn't till later that day, that Flounder and I went to the nearby human harbor. Hoping to find out what the thingamagiger was really used for. And you know what we found out?"

"Hmmm, use them to cover our fins." I said as I chuckled a little.

"He he he, yeah. Plus more. A dolphin got caught in a net, and when we saw a dark haired human brought out a knife. We were afraid that he was going to kill the dolphin, and we looked away. But what we didn't expect, that instead of hurting the dolphin. The human free him, and let him go.

Ariel brought my hand to her cheek, and held it close to her for a moment.

"Who would've thought, that very same human, would be a prince, and my future husband later on?" She said to me as she looked into my eye and smiled.

"Hm, I had a feeling that something was watching me that day. What I didn't know, was who." I whispered, as I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

Ariel then looked down.

"It was from that day on, I felt something that no mermaid or my father would've believed in. Hope. That there might be humans that are really good, that don't want to destroy us. And maybe us find a way to live together, instead of us merfolks hiding out of fear. And those pair of boots were the first to start my collection." Ariel said as she smiled.

"Eric. Do you think I'm doing the right thing? About not allowing myself, or Melody go into the sea. Until Morgana's found."

"Honestly. I think this is crazier than that time you brought dinosaurs back from a frozen sleep." I said in a soft serious tone.

"I just want to do what I can, or must to keep her safe. To not miss a single moment. . . Or worry about having everything we've-"Ariel broke her own sentence.

A worried expression then took place of Ariel's beautiful smile. The memories of her mother Athena just came to her, she was so young when the queen died. And spent ten years without music after that, this really wasn't easy for Ariel. The last thing she would want to do, is take away something that makes Melody special. Almost just like how Triton took away from Atlantica that kept Athena's memory alive. But after the near close call today, I can't find it in myself to argue with her. But to at least try to reassure and comfort her.

I propped myself up onto my right forearm and laid my left hand on her shoulder.

"Ariel, your father is going to find Morgana. I know he will, because he's as stubborn as you are when it comes to getting what you want."

'Yeah, but it was that stubbornness that nearly destroyed our relationship, and it brought us at great risk.'

"Hey, even I had my share of arguments and fight with my father and Grim. And look, I turned out alright."

"Yeah, but any kind of conflicts you had with them. Just don't seem to be anything like-" I paused her, by using my left pointing finger to hold her lips close.

"Now, when I let go. Will you let explain something?" I asked in a humorous tone as I smiled. She nodded her head in agreement, and I let remove my finger from her lips.

"Ariel, you know as well as I do that there is no guarantee that there isn't going to be any arguments, or fights between us or Melody. Until Morgana is caught, all we can do in the meantime is be the best influence we can for her, and teach her right from wrong. When the time comes. We'll tell her Melody everything, and that we kept this secret from her because we love her, and that we were trying to protect her."

With her ocean blue eyes looking straight into my gaze, she finally smiled and shook her head as a yes. And we brought ourselves closer to each other, and held one another with Ariel resting her head on my chest.

"And who knows, maybe by next week. Morgana will be found, thrown into a prison cell, and all will be well with the world again." I said optimistically as I stroked her hair.

"Hm. Always Mr. Optimistic aren't you?"

"Can't help it. You kind of bring that out in me."

As we continued to look at each other, I kissed the top of her forehead and laid my head back onto the pillows as she rested hers on my chest. And we hold one another as we slowly drifted to sleep.

The sound of a baby coughing and little cries felt like they just woke me after just twenty minutes of closings my eyes. But when I turn over to look at the redwood grandfather clock standing along the wall next to my side of the bed, it was just fifteen minutes past five in the morning. If there was anything both my surrogate parents and father-in-law taught me about babies. Is that that they'll tend to cry about anything, at anytime. So be prepared to get very little sleep. Luckily Melody's cries aren't loud enough to wake the whole palace, or even Ariel for that matter, just me. I guess with everything that happened the day before, Ariel's pretty tired and worn-out from all the stress and worries.

Moving very slowly and steady to not wake Ariel, or raddle the bed much I brought my feet to the edge as I propped myself up. After stretching out my arms and legs as I stood up, I reached over for my navy night robe hanging on the coat rack standing beside the clock. After tying to robe and slipping on my scarlet slippers, I walk over to Melody's crib. I look down to her, and see that her eyes are shut tight as she swings, and waves her arms and eyes around as she tosses and turns. She's having a bad dream.

I bend down just a tad as I reach down to pick up Melody. Bring the baby's head to left side of my chest, and gently rock her back and forth in my arms as I walk around the room for a while.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, it's okay sweetie. Daddy's here. Shh. Shh. Shhh." I said whispering, trying to get back to sleep, and not to wake her or Ariel.

After about five minutes, Melody calmed down and fell back to sleep in my arms. She wasn't wiggling around anymore, her eye's weren't shut so tight, and a smile formed on her lips as she snuggled herself against my chest.

Usually at that moment, it's time for the parents to put the child back in their crib, and back to bed themselves so they can get whatever sleep they can get. But the thing is, I don't want to, not yet. I don't want to let go of this child, knowing the moment I do her bad dreams will take over again. I want to continue looking at this little ones' sleeping face. Admire the beauty of God's gift, to both Ariel and me because of the love we share.

But if life has taught us all something, that if you hold something or someone so precious too close, for too long. They'll either become very resentful, or too dependent. Just thinking like that brought back a story Ariel herd when she was growing up back in Atlantica. About how a clown fish lost his wife and most of children from a predator, and the only one of his children that survived the ordeal and was borne with a little fin. The father became so over protective that became terrified of the open ocean. Later on, he and his son had a fight and Nemo was taken away by a human right from his home in the reef. So Marlin teamed up with this blue fish Dory who was suffering short term memory loss, and practically swam the whole ocean. They did by battling sharks, swimming through the abyss, a jelly fish forest, and almost getting swallowed up by a whale. Of course the ending was happy, and father and son did learn a lesson or two.

At that moment, I realize something. About what I said to Ariel earlier just before we went to sleep about keeping Melody out of the ocean. I'm not totally on board about keeping Melody away from the sea, or anything else a secret. I just said it so Ariel could calm down, and maybe rethink it over a night sleep. But, if she stays on this course, eventually Melody will find a way and she's gonna learn the truth sooner or later. And it'll probably be that stubbornness she'll inherit from her mother to help her along the way. But the last thing Ariel, or me would want to be, is be like Marlin with Nemo. I mean Yes, we want to keep her safe from Morgana, but I'm afraid that if we do it too much Melody will do something that will get herself hurt, or worse.

The only way I want to protect her, is just keep holding her in my arms. Just her subconsciously knowing one of us is here with her to help chase away the things that'll hurt Melody by fear. Like her nightmares when she sleeps, monsters in the closet, or even the boogeyman under the bed. Just holding her in my arms, feels like I can protect my daughter from anything. But, we all know that won't last forever. I'm pretty sure both my parents, Grimsby, and Carlotta all felt that way about me. But I guess even they had to know when to let go, and let me live my life in my way.

I'm just not comfortable about keeping things about merpeople being real, or the fact that magic exist in the world. I don't want to keep these thing from Melody. Because it's the world that she's part of, and it to her. It's a world that no one could ever fully explain, or understand. It's the world that gave children the ideas and wonders, to help understand the beauty of they see and feel in a daily life that make tem who they are to this day. A world, that made you believe that anything is possible. And the worse we're gonna do, is make Melody believe they're nothing more but myths and fish tales.

As I look down at Melody sleeping soundly and peacefully in my arms, I notice something. The master suite, it seemed a little lighter but still pretty dark mostly. Enough light to see my wife still sleeping in the direction towards the balcony doors. I turned around and walk outside to the balcony, and I saw over to the horizon where the sea and sky seemed united. The sea still seemed as black s night, but part of the sky was showing an arch colors of soft lavender with a tinge of pink. It means dawn is breaking, a new day is coming.

It reminded me of something else dad taught me about a year before he died. That in our desperate times, they'll seem like you're in darkness in either day or night. Looking towards the rising sun for the dawn, reminds us all about hope. The faith that things will get better, and it all begins with hope. By the dawn of a new day.

"I surly hope your right Dad." I whispered to myself.

I guess even from beyond the grave, dad is still here somewhere guiding me. By helping to remind me what to look forward to. Yes, though day and night come and go as they are expected to. We are shrouded in darkness, and though the dawn is coming, a rough voyage lies ahead. I may not agree on keep secrets from my daughter, but I will do what I have to do to make sure Morgana won't try something else. Even if it means I will have build a wall between the ocean and the make sure of that.

I started to gently rock the baby back and forth as I did earlier, but this time a little differently. Something my father did to me a few times when I was a baby, and was trying to get me back to sleep. By singing a lullaby he heard from my mom several times. The last time I heard him singing it, was on his death bed the night he died, saying goodbye to me. And to let me know that no matter what happens, he loves me, and that he and mom will always be with me.

"_Come stop your crying, it'll be all right,_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you,_

_I will be here, don't you cry._

_For one so small, you seem so strong,_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us, can't be broken,_

_I be here don't you cry._

_Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on, now and forever for more._

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart, always._

_Always."_

I then kissed the top of Melody's head as she continues to sleep, and hopefully she's dreaming peacefully. As I stand here, and wait for the coming dawn over the horizon. The new day, when we will not be seeing our neighbors from the sea for a while. From this day, till when Morgana is found, or when Melody is old enough. The truth of the existence of Atlantica, and the merpeople will remain silent.


End file.
